1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latch for selectively locking a door of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, a lateral inertia lever for preventing the release of the latch in the event of a lateral vehicle impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles include hinged doors for allowing and closing access to passenger or cargo compartments within the vehicle. Typically, a latch mechanism is coupled between the door and the vehicle for releasably locking the door in a closed position with the vehicle. A release mechanism is typically coupled to the latch mechanism for selectively locking and unlocking the latch mechanism. It remains desirable to provide a mechanism for preventing the latch mechanism from unlocking during a side impact upon the vehicle.